Damn that Uchiha
by HappydaysNosaddays
Summary: The whole Naruto gang is in high school. And a certain Uchiha junior, by the name of Madara, has fallen in love with the girl he had stalked from the first day of freshman year. Her name is Chiaroscuro Amenophis. Madara X OC


**Woo! New Story! Alright be forewarned, this is one of my darker stories! So less fluff, more unwanted touches. Also, I'm trying 3rd person out on this site for the first time, bear with me. **

**Note: Itachi and Sasuke are brothers (duh) but are cousins to Madara and Izuna (who are also brothers), but they all have the Uchiha last name. **

**Also, the main character Chiaroscuro, looks exactly the same as in my other story ****_Her Golden Eyes_****, expect with no Eye of Ra.**

_**This is what the character's P.O.V is thinking**_

**Have fun :)!**

_Chiaroscuro's P.O.V-_

"Miss Amenophis!" Chiaroscuro softly stirred in her sleep. "MISS CHIAROSCURO AMENOPHIS!" A ruler was slammed on the redhead's desk, as she sat up blinking sleep out of her eyes. The golden/orange eyes looked up at her health professor, Tsunade. Who always seemed to be in such a foul mood before lunch.

"Mmm... yes?" Chiaroscuro purred back, in a silky voice. She could feel the glares of the pink haired student, Sakura, and the blonde, Ino. They both hated each other equally, though they hated the redhead even more. Who returned the feeling.

"Are you _even_ paying attention, Miss. Amenophis?" Tsunade snapped.

"I can answer that, Ms. Tsunade!" Sakura piped up, being a teacher's pet.

"Excuse me, but are you deaf?" Chiaroscuro replied leaning towards the girl who sat across the isle from her.

"No!" The pink haired girl said, blinking green eyes in confusion. "But what does _that _have to do with anything?"

"Well, clearly you are. Because I believe she asked _me _the question not _you. _Or do you just have a problem with staying in your own business?" The golden eyed woman snapped back, only to get another slap from the ruler on her desk.

"I asked you a question!"

"No," Chiaroscuro's glare moved from Sakura to the female teacher. "I wasn't."

"Well, then _you_ can go answer the question on board." The junior in high school looked at the white board, easy problem. She was luck that she knew the stuff they were learning, so she did sleep. Like her friend Shikamaru, but unlike her poor friend Naruto who would go to sleep and be totally lost.

"Love to!" Chiaroscuro got up from her seat second to the back, to solve the health problem. _**Really**__**, I am Acing this class! Why can't I catch up o**__**n**_** sleep?!** She picked up a red marker then studied the problem, finding one thing that stood in her way to solving it.

"Mmm... Tsunade? I cannot reach the problem, it's to high up for me." The high school er was only 5' 5", and even on her tip toes Chiaroscuro could not reach it. Said redhead would have pulled up a chair, but there is no free ones in the blond teacher's class. Making it hell for shorties.

"Ms. Tsunade," A velvet voice said, that voice belonged to Madara Uchiha, who sat right behind her. He just so happens to have it good with every teacher. That is probably because the Uchiha family is billion-ares, unlike herself who lived with alone always looking for money.

"May I help her?" _**Damn it, no no no no! Do not let the perv help me!**_

"Of course!" Madara got up, earning a glare from the small redhead. Which Tsunade caught.

"Chiaroscuro! Be nice, he is offering to help you!" _**Which I would rather not have!** _Madara moved up behind her small frame, blocking her from the class with his 6' frame.

"Yeah, Chiaroscuro be _nice_." He whispered, picking her up but still hiding her from the class.

"Well it's hard to be one I have to deal with like an ass like you."

"Oh, how mean! Well, that's what you get from poor people."

"You must have been born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen."

"If you were on fire and I had water, I would drink it."

"Your birth certificate is a letter from the condom factory."

"Your parents hated you so much that your bath toys were an iron and a toaster."

"I don't have any parents... Dumb ass. Also, the best part of you is still running down your father's leg."

"Done yet? Miss. Amenophis?" Tsunade snapped, breaking the two from their fight. Madara and Chiaroscuro were like this from freshman year, where they had every single class together. And still have some classes together in junior year.

"Yes!" She was put down and turned around walking back to her desk, with Madara in tow.

"Wow, the whore got it right." Chiaroscuro heard Ino say.

"Question, how can I be a whore when I have never had my first kiss, did anything with anyone, and haven't slept with anyone?" Tsunade smacked the back of her blood red hair.

"Shut up you to! Now, notes!" The blond walked to the computer to start the slide show. Chiaroscuro took that as a sign to fall back asleep, which 1/4 of the class followed in her lead. Madara smirked in that Uchiha way, behind the girl.

* * *

"HAHA!" Kiba laughed at Chiaroscuro as she sat down at the lunch table. "You had to go up there and answer a question!"

"Shut up! I got it right!" The group of friends where all at the table expect Naruto. Chiaroscuro was the only other girl besides Ten ten freshman and Temari senior. The other's at the table were Kankuro (j), Gaara (fresh), Shikamaru (j), Naruto (fresh), Lee (sop) Choji (fresh), Kiba (sop), and Shino (J). Kiba and Shino were in a couple along with Shikamaru and Temari, Ten ten and this other guy Neji, Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, and half the table thought that Kankuro and Gaara were together even though they are brothers.

"NARUTO!" Kiba waved to the blond that had just walked in the lunch room, followed closely by Sasuke.

"Did it happen?" Kiba asked once the blond haired blue eyed boy sat down. Naruto shook his head, blushing madly.

"Give or take?" Chiaroscuro asked while chewing on the end of a black plastic fork.

"Take..." Naruto barley whispered.

"Let me guess," Kankuro rolled his eyes, showing his hate for the clan. "The Uchiha freshman?"

"You mean Sasuke? Right Kankuro?" Lee asked blinking his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. _Him._" Kankuro waved him away. The Uchiha table just happened to be by Chiaroscuro's table, which sat Izuna (sop), Itachi (j), Sasuke (fresh), and of course Madara (j).

"So..." Chiaroscuro purred, "How was it?"

"CHIAROSCURO!" Naruto screamed clearly embarrassed.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru had to comment on the whole conversion. Kiba looked around and saw all of the members of the Uchiha cult seemingly glaring at the others.

"Good job, Sasuke." Kiba said standing up and turning towards the Uchiha boys. The two tables were in a way rivals with one another. "First of the Uchiha boys to top in a relationship." This comment angered Sasuke and Madara, who both stood up quickly. Izuna and Itachi however both stayed seated. Izuna bottomed to this weird junior Hashirama, and Itachi bottomed to a shark loving junior named Kisame.

"Excuse me, _mutt_, but who do I bottom for?!" Madara growled.

"Anyone who pays you well..." Chiaroscuro responded instead, standing up as well. Most of the members at her table were trying not to laugh _too_ hard, they all knew how deadly Madara could be.

"Chiaroscuro!" Temari grabbed her forearm, the senior was the most motherly of the group next to Lee. Temari knew that Chiaroscuro did not fear Madara like the others, and knew that something bad could happen to the redhead.

"What," The golden eyed junior looked at the blonde. "How do you think the Uchihas get their money?" That was it, Madara snapped. He walked over to his female rival, and pulled her out of Temari's motherly grip. Then, his slender pale hand quickly wrapped around the girls neck. Pulling her closer to him.

"My my, Chiaroscuro. You need to learn how to hold your tongue..." The eldest Uchiha hissed in her ear. "Bad things will happen to girls who don't know their place."

"R-rapist." He tightened the hold on her neck, the two were starting to draw stares.

"Madara!" Izuna placed a hand on Madara's broad shoulder. Even though Madara was older, Izuna was the one who always kept his brother's anger in check. Lately it has been proven difficult.

"Let us go back to our lunch," Madara now let his hold on Chiaroscuro go. "And let them go back to theirs." Madara walked back to the Uchiha table and sat down, leering at Chiaroscuro which looked like a glare.

"I'm so sorry for his behavior." Izuna said to Temari, the most responsible two out of the tables.

"No need to be, it was Kiba and Chiaroscuro who egged him on." Temari smiled, then punched both Kiba and Chiaroscuro in the arm. The tension settled as the two tables took Izuna's words.

* * *

_Madara's P.O.V-_

The eldest Uchiha watched the rival table finish their lunch and leave shortly after. Wait correction, he watched _his _Chiaroscuro finish lunch with her table and leave. Unknown to everyone expect the Uchiha boys, Madara lusted for the redhead. She was not like the others who feared him, or like the Sakura's and Ino's of the world who fan-girled the Uchihas. No, Chiaroscuro rebelled against Madara and showed no fear of him. Of course their were many who didn't _really_ fear him, or not like him. But Chiaroscuro made it verbal. The redhead was beautiful, the way her sun kissed skin, her golden eyes, blood red hair, perfect face, and goddess like body all worked in one. Yes, Chiaroscuro Amenophis drives Madara Uchiha crazy. Once Madara found out in freshman year that Chiaroscuro had never gone anywhere with a man, the Uchiha wanted to keep it that way. He would harm anyone who asked her out and or loved her. Madara wanted to be the only one that would never see her body and touch her body, for ever. Some could call Madara's feelings for the girl _love,_ that it what Madara also called it. But, it was more like _dark love. _

"Madara..." Itachi spoke smoothly, in that deep Uchiha velvet purr that all the men spoke in. "You need to learn to control your self around her." Yes, even though Madara loved the girl, he was getting sick of waiting. At sometimes, Madara was about to rip off her cloths and take her right then and there, but had to stop himself.

"Yes yes, I know." Madara replied to his cousin in the same year as him. "It has been getting horribly hard lately though."

"Stop making your self wait. Just rape the girl already." The youngest Uchiha, Sasuke, pipped up.

"I do not _rape, _Sasuke. I _claim._" Madara hissed, Sasuke rolled his eyes in his mind. He thought they are the same thing, but what Madara says goes.

"Then hurry up and _claim_ the Amenophis girl." Itachi then said. **_No no, she is just not a "girl", she is a woman. Shows in her body Itachi, get it_ right!**

"Maybe you should try to win her over...?" Izuna pulled Madara out of his mental killing of Itachi. Izuna was always the one who wanted good things to happen, unlike the other three Uchihas.

"I am trying~" Madara softened his glare as he looked at his brother. His two cousins new that he wanted her, but Izuna knew _why._ Izuna also knew that Madara really wants her. The bell rang, forcing the students to go to their fourth hour class. The Uchiha cult got up and began to walk towards their class. Izuna and Itachi walked off to Math together leaving Sasuke and Madara.

"Madara," Sasuke said as they rounded a corner. "I think you should claim her after school, when she walks home."

"What?!" Madara stared at the youngest Uchiha in shock at what he just said.

"Listen, someone is going to claim her any day now. It's only a matter of time. A man stronger than her could woo her or rape her, taking Chiaroscuro away from _you_. So today, you can just blind fold her so she doesn't know who it is. And then claim her. At the end of the day, her body is yours." Sasuke gave Madara the idea.

"But," Madara had found a problem in the idea. "You said her _body_, would be mine. But, I want everything about her body, mind, soul... the whole package."

"Simple," Sasuke acted like Madara was younger than him. "You become the hero. She is going to think that she was raped. You leave the scene and wait for her to get free on her own. Make sure when you do claim her, get her in some kind of place where a person could see, but really try hard to find. Then after she had broken free, you just happen to walk by and comfort her. Then bam! Chiaroscuro falls in love with you, you have her forever." **_That would actually work..._**

"I'll see you around Madara!" Sasuke said to Madara, and beginning to walk away before he quickly turned around. "Here, take this. You may need it." Sasuke pulled a blank piece of cloth from his pocket. _**A blind fold... He really wants me to do** **it,**_Sasuke walked off, and Madara went into his history class with an evil smirk. Another class with the girl he was about to claim. **_Good, I have three more class periods to plan my actions._ **

* * *

_Chiaroscuro's P.O.V-_**  
**

The bell had already rung, and Chiaroscuro began her three mile walk. The school claimed that she lived to close for the bus, but when people a mile from school got a bus. _**It's probably because I am a pour girl, going to a rich prep school.** _She lived alone ever since her parent's murder. Chiaroscuro had no other relatives, but she had her god father Jiraiya, the pervert man in the whole town. Worked as a writer and at the local hot springs. He told Chiaroscuro it was for money, but really it was just to see young naked woman. And that is probably why her parents forbid her to live with the white haired perv in their will. Naruto lived with Jiraiya, who was Jiraiya's other god child. Naruto and Chiaroscuro called them self's "god siblings" because they had none to began with. Jiraiya gave Naruto the money to go to the school, and helped Chiaroscuro go there as well. By law, he gave her money because of Naruto's sake. But the three knew it was because Jiraiya looked out for Chiaroscuro's well being. _**Think how fun that would be, Me, Naruto and Jiraiya all in one little apartment.** _Chiaroscuro smiled warmly to her self as she walked, thinking of the horribly funny moments the three would have shared.

**(Warning: graphic and dark scenes ahead~)**

While Chiaroscuro was of day dreaming, there was a man with an evil look walking quickly behind her. He had already dropped his belongings at his house and now carried a duffel bag full of items to carry out his plan. As Chiaroscuro neared an alleyway, the man was coming closer and closer to her. He was now in arms reach of her, he quickly looked around for any witnesses. There was none. The man harshly placed his hand over Chiaroscuro's mouth, starling her. At first she thought it could just be one of her friends, until another arm latched around her waist pulling her into the alley. There was a gap in the alley, which lead to a small dirty room. Most likely where the homeless slept. The man pulled her into there, then threw her on the ground with her face away from his. He quickly pulled out the black blind fold from his pocket and tied it tightly around her golden eyes, blocking her from seeing him. Then, he straddled her hips and pinning her down. As he wiped his hands on his pants, the man began to grow hard as he watched the redhead try to beak free. Slender pale hands unzipped the duffel bag and pulled out a rope, which he quickly tied her wrists together before unbuttoning her school uniform.

"Ugh.." Chiaroscuro thrashed has cold hands began to molest her breasts. Then the man began to lick the pink nubs which involuntarily made her arch her back. "S-stop! No!... Who... who are you?...Ah~" Hands began to rub her warmth through her panties, _**why do the school uniform skirts have to be so short.** _The man on top of her, got off much to her thanking. But Chiaroscuro then felt her shoes, socks, skirt and panties all leave her skin kissed frame. Chiaroscuro gasped and tired to cover her self, but the man pulled her legs apart.

"Wow..." The man whispered, looking at her beautiful body. He threw one leg over his shoulder and took out the black hair tie that normally held the blood red curls out of the girl's face. "So beautiful... You should leave your hair down more often." _**That voice... Who is that? I know that voice... UCHIHA! One of those stupid Uchiha boys!**_

"Stop!" Chiaroscuro plead as her face began to grow red, the man trailed kisses down her stomach then began to lick her folds. "Ah! Stop, you bastard. Someone help!" She screamed to no one.

"Shhh..." He felt the Uchiha's breath on her face. "We can't have someone coming between us can we?" He slammed his lips into her own, and grabbed her jaw so his tongue could go in her mouth and map out everything. A hand began to rub warmth.

"Mmm..." He pulled away. "Your not wet..., well this is going to be a problem. I recommend you get wet, or it is going to hurt like hell." The Uchiha gave a dark chuckle at the end. **_Madara?_ **Whatever Uchiha it was, he made the mistake of letting a leg go free. Chiaroscuro took that moment and quickly kicked him in the stomach, in which the Uchiha coughed blood on her stomach.

"Y-you bitch." The Uchiha regained him self after Chiaroscuro's poor try to break free. "I was going to actually be nice and make this good for you, but screw that idea." Under the blind fold, golden eyes widened as she heard a zipper. Then, quickly felt lips on her own before the Uchiha slammed him self in her unused hole. _**Ah~ This hurts like hell!** _Tears began to spill out from the blind fold as the man began to brutally slam him self over and over into the smaller girl. Her blood acted like the lube. Chiaroscuro screamed with each slam inside her.

"P-please... please stop! Ah~" Unknown to her but the Uchiha was more turned on as she cried. "Please..."

"I'm sorry my pet," He began to softly bite the shell of her ear. "I had to claim you before anyone else could... I love you, _my Chiaroscuro Amenophis."_

"Ugh! How.. t-the hell...can...can you say that...ah~...you love me...w-when you are...now raping me?" Chiaroscuro cried, the Uchiha stopped trusting for a second and looked at her face. Then kept on going.

"I- I coming!" The Uchiha hiss, then pecked her lips.

"Please no!" Chiaroscuro begged, the Uchiha felt his heart grow heavy by the tone in her voice. He quickly pulled out and slammed his member in her mouth. The Uchiha came with a few trusts in her mouth.

"Swallow it all..." The Uchiha plugged her nose, forcing her to swallow his bitter seed. After he thought she was done, he pulled out and tucked his softer member back in his pants. Then, opened her mouth checking if she did swallow it all. She did. The Uchiha picked up the crying girl and sat down leaning against a dirty brick wall with her in his arms. He moved Chiaroscuro so her face was on his shirtless chest as she sobbed.

"Shh..." He began to stroke her hair, calming her. This was not apart of the plan.

"I-I..." Chiaroscuro whispered.

"You what?" The man hoped she was going to say that she loved him.

"I...h-hate you..." The Uchiha's face darkened. "I hate you... Madara Uchiha."

* * *

**Wow... Er... Review Please! Even though there is not much to review...**


End file.
